Fluttershy/Gallery/Spring Breakdown
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Overhead view of the Luxe Deluxe's pool area EGSB.png Applejack feeling seasick on the ship EGSB.png Fluttershy comforts a seasick Applejack EGSB.png Fluttershy trying to find the right word EGSB.png Fluttershy "luxurious" EGSB.png Twilight "there's a petting zoo" EGSB.png Applejack getting green in the face EGSB.png Applejack holding down her barf EGSB.png Applejack "forgotten to pack my sea legs" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie giving Applejack a smoothie EGSB.png Sunset and girls look confused at Rainbow EGSB.png Rainbow Dash "we save the day!" EGSB.png Rainbow's friends shocked by her scenario EGSB.png Fluttershy "is the sea monster okay" EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer sees Twilight looking worried EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer "we could do... not that" EGSB.png Twi, Rarity, and Fluttershy agree with Sunset EGSB.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and AJ agree with Sunset EGSB.png Equestria Girls in awkward silence EGSB.png Rarity thanking Twilight Sparkle EGSB.png Rarity hugging Twilight Sparkle EGSB.png Rarity "relax and do absolutely nothing" EGSB.png Rarity hears her phone vibrating EGSB.png Rarity looks at notification on her phone EGSB.png Rarity gasping in utter shock EGSB.png Rarity "we're in international waters!" EGSB.png Rarity "tax-free shopping!" EGSB.png Rarity running to the clothing store EGSB.png Equestria Girls going their separate ways EGSB.png Fluttershy exploring the petting zoo EGSB.png Fluttershy meets a goat on a boat EGSB.png Fluttershy cuddling with little goat EGSB.png Fluttershy now I've seen everything EGSB.png Fluttershy looks down at Mr. Bouncy EGSB.png Fluttershy rubbing Mr. Bouncy's head EGSB.png Fluttershy forty-two grandchildren EGSB.png Fluttershy that is impressive! EGSB.png Fluttershy I'd love to meet them EGSB.png Rainbow Dash appears in petting zoo EGSB.png Rainbow drags Fluttershy away from bunnies EGSB.png Rainbow protects Fluttershy from bunnies EGSB.png Rainbow keeping the bunnies at bay EGSB.png Rainbow he seems cute and cuddly EGSB.png Rainbow magic-infused evil rabbit EGSB.png Rainbow Dash super-wary; Fluttershy confused EGSB.png Fluttershy suggests eat carrots EGSB.png Rainbow indulges Fluttershy's suggestion EGSB.png Rainbow accuses animals of being evil EGSB.png Bunnies speed away from Rainbow Dash EGSB.png Rainbow Dash proud; Fluttershy embarrassed EGSB.png Fluttershy starting to get a headache EGSB.png Distance view of the Rainbooms' stage EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle pacing left EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle pacing right EGSB.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Pinkie look miserable EGSB.png Twilight getting her friends' attention EGSB.png Fluttershy and Pinkie staring at Twilight EGSB.png Fluttershy sees Pinkie is still miserable EGSB.png Fluttershy "she also scared the animals" EGSB.png Fluttershy sad over the petting zoo EGSB.png Fluttershy "it's just a zoo" EGSB.png Applejack seasick behind Fluttershy EGSB.png Applejack "she sure wasn't helpin' me" EGSB.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Pinkie not having fun EGSB.png Applejack runs away to barf again EGSB.png Rainbow's friends confused by her idea EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "when we turn into ponies" EGSB.png Fluttershy "I don't think that's a thing" EGSB.png Equestria Girls around the concert stage EGSB.png Rarity approaching her friends on stage EGSB.png Pinkie and Fluttershy seeing double EGSB.png Rarity giggling giddily at Ragamuffin EGSB.png Rarity's friends puzzled by her idea of romance EGSB.png Rainbooms getting ready to perform EGSB.png Fluttershy snapping her fingers EGSB.png Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity singing EGSB.png The Rainbooms performing All Good EGSB.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ "absolutely amazing" EGSB.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ pony up EGSB.png Rainbow Dash hovering over the stage EGSB.png Equestria Girls nervous in the dark EGSB.png Rainbow Dash powering down EGSB.png Rainbow Dash "it's about to go down!" EGSB.png Cruise patrons panic around the stage EGSB.png Rainbow annoyed by panicking people EGSB.png Rainbow Dash "stop screaming!" EGSB.png Rainbow annoyed; friends deeply concerned EGSB.png Rainbow "we take no prisoners!" EGSB.png Twilight "where would we take them?" EGSB.png Rainbow walks up to rest of the girls EGSB.png Rainbow tries to get other girls on her side EGSB.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Pinkie looking away EGSB.png Rainbow turns her back on her friends EGSB.png Applejack seasick at the breakfast table EGSB.png Rarity comforts a seasick Applejack EGSB.png Sunset sits down across from Twilight EGSB.png Twilight "I wasn't very nice to Rainbow" EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer "no one's blaming you" EGSB.png Twilight puts her hand on Sunset's hand EGSB.png Sunset suggests making up with Rainbow EGSB.png Fluttershy brings breakfast for Pinkie EGSB.png Pinkie Pie gasping with happiness EGSB.png Pinkie Pie hugging Fluttershy EGSB.png Equestria Girls at the ship's starboard side EGSB.png Sunset about to go looking for Rainbow EGSB.png Sunset and girls all staring at Twilight EGSB.png Fluttershy "lifejackets for everyone" EGSB.png Fluttershy tenderly holding Mr. Bouncy EGSB.png Rarity "inform the below-deck crew" EGSB.png Rarity being overly dramatic EGSB.png Rarity "one a lonely coal miner" EGSB.png Rarity "the other a sophisticated beauty" EGSB.png Applejack getting sick in front of Rarity EGSB.png Rarity blushing "I'll help Applejack" EGSB.png Girls and cruise patrons scared of wild lightning EGSB.png Rarity holding a walkie-talkie EGSB.png Rarity speaking into walkie-talkie EGSB.png Rarity "repeat the words you said" EGSB.png Pinkie scared and holding her friends EGSB.png Lightning bouncing around the girls EGSB.png Girls cower in fear of magic lightning EGSB.png Pinkie "I don't think she heard you" EGSB.png Lightning striking near Equestria Girls EGSB.png Fluttershy looks at the lightning storm EGSB.png Fluttershy "I hope they hurry back!" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie running up to her friends EGSB.png Fluttershy asking Pinkie Pie "when?" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "she didn't say" EGSB.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy waiting EGSB.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy knocked over EGSB.png Fluttershy and Rarity on unstable deck EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "watch out for rocks!" EGSB.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity sliding backward EGSB.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie slide to ship's bow EGSB.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity feeling dizzy EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "you might not have to!" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the sharp rocks EGSB.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity tossed by collision EGSB.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie see ship sinking EGSB.png Lighting strikes near the sinking cruise ship EGSB.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie watch ship sink EGSB.png Fluttershy repeats "we're sinking!" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "there go the lifeboats" EGSB.png Pinkie "very specific lightning strike" EGSB.png Lightning strikes over Equestria Girls EGSB.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity afraid of lightning EGSB.png Lightning surging over the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Cruise passengers plagued by lightning EGSB.png Magic lightning surging powerfully EGSB.png Bright light shining over the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Storm King's insignia over Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Lightning threatens the cruise passengers EGSB.png Magic lighting being pulled away EGSB.png Sky starts to clear over the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Equestria Girls on the tilting deck EGSB.png Equestria Girls try to keep balance EGSB.png RD, Twi, and Sunset flying onto the ship EGSB.png Equestria Girls happy to see their friends EGSB.png Mane Seven reunite on sinking ship EGSB.png Equestria Girls listening to Twilight EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle "who's with me?" EGSB.png Equestria Girls cheer with Twilight EGSB.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Rarity join hands EGSB.png Pinkie and Sunset Shimmer join hands EGSB.png Equestria Girls powering up EGSB.png Mane 7 with cutie marks on their cheeks EGSB.png Equestria Girls fully ponied up EGSB.png Fluttershy "I'll get the animals!" EGSB.png Fluttershy fits purple goat with lifejacket EGSB.png Fluttershy fits orange goat with lifejacket EGSB.png Fluttershy fitting animals with lifejackets EGSB.png Mr. Bouncy alerting Fluttershy EGSB.png Fluttershy worried about the bunnies EGSB.png Last passengers float to the lifeboat EGSB.png Rainbow pushes everyone to safety EGSB.png Fluttershy removing animals' lifejackets EGSB.png Purple goat appears before Fluttershy EGSB.png Purple goat affectionate with Fluttershy EGSB.png Equestria Girls stranded on the island EGSB.png Sunset looks back at Staff of Sacanas EGSB.png Sunset arrives with humans as ponies EGSB.png Category:Character gallery pages